Twilight's Return
by Composer Gizmo
Summary: What happens when you have 2 michevious princesses from separate realms,the Mirror of Twilight,and a mysterious villain who claims to be Ganondorf's daughter? A whole lot of chaos. Twilight Princess fic with elements from other Zelda games, 20 years after
1. Prolouge

Alright, my fans, my newest fic! You gotta love me!

**Tsuairi**: You haven't updated any of your old ones in ages! They're probably mad at you if anything!

Shut up.

**Raitto**: She's right, they're gonna hate you!

Shut up, shut up! A-anyways, the beloved disclaimer… ok, so everyone hates it, but I don't wanna get sued. Uh… you guys say it.

**Raitto & Tsuairi**: sighs the authoress does not own the Legend of Zelda.

**Raitto**: Goddess, who knows what horrors she would bring if she did…

**Tsuairi**: -nod- -nod-

-.- Anyways… ah, before we start, a few notes; there is a Link/Midna pairing; you no likey, you no read. Anyways, the story isn't focused on that. Another thing, in this story, I made Link follow Midna into the mirror… don't worry, I'm planning on explaining my own little alternate ending later in the story! Another, the main characters in this story are of my own creation, but there are also plenty familiar faces, so don't fret; anyways, yet again, don't read it if it bothers you, I don't want any flames for my pairings and characters. Well… hmm… that's it for now! Read and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is also appreciated; just don't be mean about it please.

**Tsuairi & Raitto**: Would you just get on with it?!

Yeah, yeah… well, enjoy! )

* * *

Dead silence.

That was all that was heard as a figure sped through the forest, quicker than lightening but as quiet as midnight. Her faithful sword on her back and her ninja-stars hanging from a pouch on her belt, she continued, a little ball of green-ish blue light speeding behind her, looking as though it were struggling to keep up.

"Hurry up!" the girl in the front hissed quietly. "You're slowing us down!"

"Well excuse me for not being able to keep up!" the orb of light hissed back. The two soon reached a small clearing, where they slowed down significantly and hid themselves.

"So, when will _he_ be here?" the orb of light asked, it's voice full of hidden mischief that was waiting to explode.

"Soon, I believe," the girl said, her voice holding the same suppressed excitement.

Suddenly, a rustling was heard, and the two ducked to assure they weren't seen. They heard footsteps in the clearing… she peeked through the bushed at her feet; it was _him_. She deftly pulled at ninja star from her pouch and tied a thin, almost invisible, piece of cord into the middle where there was a small hole. She ever so carefully and quickly threw it so that it landed noiselessly into a tree across from her… right in the path of the man now walking farther into the clearing. He suddenly started yelling out "Tsuairi! Where are you?" The girl giggled silently. He came closer… closer…

When he got close enough, she pulled the cord to tighten it, and just as she had planned… he tripped.

"Haha, another win for Tsuairi and Eri!" she yelled triumphantly, jumping up from her hiding spot. The orb of light perched its self on her shoulder and yelled happily, "That was great!"

"Tsuairi…" the man said, before very quickly jumping up and putting the girl into a headlock. "I told you stop doing that."

She giggled in the same girlish and mischievous fashion her mother always had, and did. "But it's fun, dad!" she said, her hands on her father's arm. The man chucked a bit.

"I swear, you're as bad as your mother used to be, Tsuairi," he said, finally releasing her. Tsuairi's bright blue eyes sparked in false innocence. "Who, me?" she asked in a very girlish voice as she flipped her short orange hair over her shoulder. "But I'm so sweet."

"Uh-huh," he said, cocking an eyebrow, obviously unconvinced. "Come, Tsuairi, the sun is setting…"

"The sun is _always_ setting here, dad," she said, smirking. "You're never going to stop using those kinds of sayings from the realm of light, are you?"

"You know what I mean. You're mother is going to worry," he said. "Come."

"Aw, you're no fun!" she protested, putting her small hands on her hips. "I bet you always did this kind of stuff back when you lived in Ordon and you were a teenager!" Her father chucked. "Touché," he said, smirking a bit. "Still, though…"

"I know, I know…" she said, putting her hands behind her head lazily. "Let's head back to the castle. Come on, Eri!" The orb of light came over from where it was hovering and sat on her shoulder.

"Yep, The Hero of Twilight is always right!" it said cheerfully, receiving a swat from Tsuairi in return.

"Hey, now, easy on her, Tsuairi!" her father said with a bit of concern, picking up the orb of light off the ground. "She's just a fairy; you could hurt her."

"Sorry," Tsuairi said, shrugging a bit. "But I assure you, she'll get her- ow!" She yelled as she felt something small but fast collide with her head. Tsuairi rubbed the sore spot, then finished with "-her revenge."

"Sorry, but I had to do it!" Eri said, flying around Tsuairi's head quickly.

"Tsuairi…" the man said, tapping his foot on the ground covered in twilight. Tsuairi sighed a bit.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Let's go, Link!" Eri said, perching on top of his pointed green hat. "Queen Midna awaits us!"

"Yeah, I wonder what mom's been up to all day…" Tsuairi said nonchalantly. "Probably boring stuff…" Link sighed a bit and said seriously "You know, in a few years, you'll be stepping up to the throne; _you'll_ be the Princess of Twilight. You must gain a bit of responsibility before then, or your kingdom will quickly fall." Tsuairi sighed with a frustrated air to it. "I know, I know…" She looked towards the sky. "But dad… I don't wanna be a princess… what if something happened again…? What if… what if someone like Zant arises again? I… don't want to fail the Twili." She stopped walking, now in front of the castle; but that wasn't what stopped her; she was caught up in her thoughts, as so happened when she thought about her being the new Twilight Princess… she looked a bit sad as Link pulled her into a hug. "It's alright to be scared," he said comfortingly. "But your mother and I killed Zant a long time ago, and the Twilight Mirror was destroyed. Forever."

"I know…" she said, looking off to the side a bit, but still enveloped safely in her father's arms. "But I'm still worried… I don't know how to be princess… I've lived here my whole life, but I'm just not meant for this…"

"Tsuairi, you'll be fine," said a new voice, joining the conversation. "Do you think I knew what to do? I was just as scared as you before I officially became princess… and it was not long after that Zant attacked."

"Aw, mom… man, I got a lot to live up to!" Tsuairi giggled a bit as she pulled away from Link, who willingly let her go. "I mean, my father is the Hero of Twilight, my mother is the Ruler of the Twili…" She sighed a bit as she, out of pure habit, dusted off her brown vest before walking forward a bit.

"…Let's go inside," Link said, walking over to the entrance of the huge castle. "It is late, and I'm sure a certain trouble-maker is exhausted." He smirked a bit as Tsuairi's face turned red with embarrassment as she yelled "Dad! I'm 16, not 5!" Midna laughed a bit and stood beside Link. "Come on, Tsuairi."

"I'll just be a minute…" she said, turning away from them. "I promise I won't leave the grounds." Link and Midna looked at her for a minute before Midna said, as she smiled ever so slightly "Alright, go then, but do not leave." She quickly ruffled Tsuairi's hair, leaving Tsuairi a bit disgruntled, and walked into the castle, Link alongside her. Tsuairi stared up at the beautiful orange glow of the twilit sky of the Twilight Realm, her home.

"Ah, I'm so bored!"

At a castle far off from Tsuairi's home, yet another princess dwelled… and very unhappily at the moment.

"Man, I've gotta get out of this castle… but mom's probably tightened security since the _last_ time I sneaked out of the castle." She sighed a bit. "I just had to run into those stupid monsters, didn't I?" She looked down at herself. She wore a short top with long rolled up sleeves that showed most of her stomach, and a short light brown skirt along with knee-high black boots. The only thing unusual was that her stomach was completely covered in white bandages. "Dumb things with their spears and crud…"

"Excuse me, my lady, but may I be of any assist to you?"

The girl quickly turned on her heals and immediately grinned. "Miranda, perfect timing, as always!"

Before her stood a girl with mousy brown hair and dark green eyes and glasses, a gentle smile spread across her face. "Hello, your majesty," she said respectfully as she gave a slight bow, lifting the edge of her long skirt.

"Oh, would you stop it? I'm not officially the princess yet!" the other girl said, waving her hand in a lazy but at the same time kind gesture. "Anyways, we've known each other since birth; I keep telling you to call me Raitto."

"And as I've told you, you are royalty, therefore you must be treated as so, miss," Miranda said, and although hidden well, a hint of sadness was evident in her voice. "You are the princess, and someday queen, of Hyrule. You are the daughter of Queen Zelda, Princess Raitto. And I am a servant, dedicated to the royal family of Hyrule-"

"And yet, you are also my first friend," Raitto cut in, the sadness in her voice out in the open. "Why must you see our relationship as nothing more than servant and master? I consider us friends, and I wish you would, too… no, I wish you would realize you did; in the depth of your heart, you know as well as I."

Miranda smiled a bit sadly. "I consider us no more than master and servant because it is my duty… if you permit me to say so, I… feel the same way, princess."

"Good!" Raitto said cheerfully, seemingly satisfied now for some reason. "Now… you wanna help me sneak out?"

Miranda actually smiled deviously. "As always… Raitto." As she said the last part, her face looked a bit more relaxed; almost as if she had dropped a huge burden. Raitto beamed for but a single moment, before the devilish princess went back to plotting her grand escape from the castle… again.

"Alright, here's the plan!" she announced, quieting her voice. "You can distract the guards in front of the east tower by telling them that I have summoned them to the throne room; my mother is away on business, so they have to respond to my summons for now. Then, I'll sneak into my mother's room, where there's a window that leads onto the rooftops, and from there, I can use the secret passage in front of the old bar to get into the castle town, then sneak out in someone's cart."

"Raitto, that's dangerous!" Miranda said wide-eyed. "If you fell off of the rooftops, you'd-!"

"I'll be fine, have faith in me!" she said, waving her hand in a shooing motion. "Now, let's do it!" Miranda hesitantly nodded and ran off.

As planned, Raitto was now climbing down the barrels in front of the old bar, which was run by a young woman named Naomi. According to her mother, the legendary Hero of Twilight knew Naomi's mother, Telma, who had originally owned the bar before her daughter. Luckily for Raitto, she knew Naomi, a woman who was a good bit older than her and looked almost identical to her mother did when she was young, quite well, and Naomi liked her for both her sweet charm and her cunning nature. She was very thankful to Naomi; more than once had she distracted guards so they could not find her whereabouts as easily when searching for her, which always began about 15 minutes or so after she would leave. Speaking of which…

"Well, I'll be, if it ain't Hyrule's favorite little princess, Raitto!" Naomi said, walking out the door to the bar and towards Raitto. "Whatcha doin' out here today, missy?"

"Ah, I'm out on a walk is all," Raitto said pleasantly. "The castle is so boring all alone."

"Ah, well don't let me be in your way, sweetie!" Naomi said, smiling. "I think you shouldn't be cooped up in that stupid palace all the time! Ya poor thing, kids need ta be kids sometimes!" Raitto smiled, thanked Naomi and went on her way.

"Ah, thank the goddesses for fresh air and the open fields of Hyrule!" Raitto said once safely outside the perimeter of where the guards would find her within the city, which bought her a good bit of time to explore before they inevitably found her and took her back to the castle, only for them to tighten security even more. Raitto sighed happily as she sat on the edge of the stairs that lead down from the bridge into the town to the vast expanses of Hyrule Field.

"I'm going to hate it when I have to give all this up…" she said silently to herself, now dangling her feet off the edge. "And for what? Just to become the princess of this place? No thanks… it's no fun being royalty… it only messes everything up…"

She looked a bit sad as a silent tear slipped down her eye and onto the stone below her. She looked into the darkening sky and noticed a bright star in the sky.

"It's beautiful…" she commented softly as she silently stood, now hearing the clank of armor behind her but a small ways off. But instead of running, she just stood there, almost as if she were stunned, and allowed the guards to find her and immediately start to tell her off for running away for the twenty-billionth time.

"Princess Raitto, we were so worried about you!" one said, although once she became aware of herself again, she knew he was just saying that… and if he was worried, it was only because he was more worried for his job and his life.

"Come, princess, you must come back to the castle," another said, grabbing her arm a bit roughly.

"Yes, of course…" she said, deciding it was better just to let them take he for now… she was tired anyways since it was late.

* * *

Well, hope you like it! Review please! 


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, welcome to the second chapter of my lovely fanfiction!

**Tsuairi**: It's about time.

Hey, it's only been 2 days! That's really good for me!

**Raitto**: -looks through the chapter- …I come out like such a bitch in this chapter! Wtf?!

That's what you get for eating the last of my ramen. XP

**Tsuairi**: Uh… let's just get on with this… it's past 11, and I need sleep.

Fine, be that way. -.- Anyways, say the disclaimer.

**Raitto**: The authoress does no own the Legend of Zelda.

Although I did beat Twilight Princess today! XD

**Raitto & Tsuairi**: Just get on with it.

Fine, ya meanies. Oh, and just so you're warned, there is a bit of swearing in this chapter, so don't say I didn't tell you. And I'm sorry about the short chapter; I was working really hard to get this little bit of writing out! If you want, tell me in a review if you'd rather I do fast updates and short chapters or longer updates and longer chapters. And, last but not least, this chapter is dedicated to silverwolf05 for being the first reviewer for this story! Well, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, you gotta tell me what happened next, Dad!" 

Tsuairi sat gracefully with one leg crossed over the other, her head propped up on her hands, her face looking elated like a small child's. For Tsuairi, that could only mean one thing: she was listening to more stories of her father and mother's adventures together in the realm of light.

"It's late, Tsuairi, you must be tired by now," Link said, glancing at her. Tsuairi shook her head and said in an almost whining tone "Aw, come on, not yet!" Link smiled and ruffled her hair. "Nice try. Go to bed." Tsuairi pouted a bit and said "Oh, fine," and trudged out of the room. She knew how incredibly immature she was being… but it all just a part of who the young girl was; sometimes others joked that they didn't know how she could possibly be related to her parents, who seemed to have always been very serious and mature, unlike their teenage daughter. Tsuairi caught herself wondering the same thing at times, but usually it was just a passing thought, like now.

Tsuairi walked over to her large bed and lied down, her hair spreading out gracefully behind her on her pillow. She sighed a bit as she stared out her window; even though it was pretty much eternal twilight outside, she knew that it was late and she needed rest, but she refused to sleep yet. She instead sat up on her bed and played with a few locks of her vivid orange hair while she hummed a song that she used to always hear her father hum to when she was a small child. She thought about the stories of all his adventures her father told her of many times before, and she paused her humming to sigh a bit; she heard so much about this other realm, and she wanted to see it so badly, but unfortunately, the Twilight Mirror, the only way between the two realms, was destroyed when Midna and Link came back through it.

"It doesn't sound like you're asleep in there, Tsuairi."

Tsuairi looked towards the door, from where she had heard a cheery female voice. Tsuairi immediately recognized who it was and opened the door for her. "Oh, hi Yuki."

Yuki stood there, a bit of her long red hair hanging in front of her cerulean eyes with a bit of a smirk on her face. "You were supposed to be in bed awhile ago," she said playfully, inviting herself in and sitting on Tsuairi's bed. "Midna and Link would not be too happy to hear that, my dear little friend." Tsuairi raised an eyebrow and asked in an uninterested tone "Whatdya want, Yuki?"

"What do I want, you ask?" Yuki said, although rather suddenly, her gaze became very serious and her tone lost its playful edge. Despite how immature Tsuairi acted, she immediately caught on and also became serious. "Ah, so it's not one of your usual pranks this time… you really mean business," she commented, her gaze becoming apathetic. "So, what is so important?" Yuki stood up and leaned against the bedpost. "Tsuairi… you know the stories of the Twilight Mirror well, do you not?" she stated, her gaze very stern, even a little cold. Tsuairi nodded and Yuki continued.

"Well, as you full well know, I'm in charge of taking care of all the documents and archives here in the castle. It so happened when I was on the job today, I found a rather interesting old spell book… I don't think even the queen herself knew of it, though…"

"Where are you going with this, Yuki? You are wasting my time and yours, so get to the point," Tsuairi said, curious as to where she fit into all of this.

"Tsuairi…" Yuki closed her eyes and pulled out a leather bound book from behind her back and continued. "This is the key…"

"The key to what, Yuki?"

"This is how we restore the Twilight Mirror."

* * *

"Raitto, when Queen Zelda hears of this, you are going to be in so much trouble! I just knew this was a bad idea!" 

Raitto stood in front of the throne room, Miranda beside her with a rather worried expression; Raitto, on the other hand, looked as though she couldn't care less.

"Calm down, I'll be fine," she said, shrugging a bit. "Sure, Mom's not going to be happy about it, but like Naomi said, kids need to be kids sometime!" She sighed a bit frustratedly. "I hate being the princess! Why can't I just be a normal kid…?" But just and Miranda was about to speak again, a guard come out of the throne room and said in an indifferent tone "The Queen Zelda is ready to see you now, your highness." Raitto rolled her eyes, annoyed with all the formalities, and walked inside. "Hiya, mom," she said, walking in and leaning lazily against the wall. Zelda sat across the room from her mischievous daughter and sighed a bit. "Raitto… this is no joking matter."

"Who said I was joking?" Raitto said, her eyebrow rising a bit. "I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

"Raitto, you have left the castle again, both without permission and unescorted," Zelda said calmly, standing up and walking towards Raitto. "You are not only a young lady, but you are also the princess; you are to be the next ruler of Hyrule in a few more years, and yet you show absolutely no responsibility or respect; without these, you are sure to fail." Raitto was upset now; she just wanted to go to bed and never wake up right now; she had finally had it… she didn't want this, and she was sure to make it rather clear.

"You just don't get it, do you?!" Raitto yelled, stomping her foot onto the ground frustratedly. "I don't even _want_ to be the stupid princess! I'd rather just live a normal life like a normal kid! This whole royalty thing may not bother you, but it does me!" She clenched her fists and screamed as loudly as she could "I hate this life, I hate being stuck here all the time, and I _hate_ being the bloody damn princess!" She smashed one of her clenched fists into a wall, knocking over several vases.

Raitto panted a few times… then collapsed onto the ground, her legs giving out on her; she had worn herself out throughout her breakdown. Zelda approached Raitto, who's petite form was now shaking from the strain of trying to stand back up again. Zelda reached out her hand and pulled Raitto to her feet. Raitto stumbled a few times but then finally managed to stand on her own again. "I'm sorry…" she said as soon as she was on her feet again. "I had no intention on doing that…" Zelda frowned a bit and said, a bit sadly "Raitto… I understand the duties of being a princess… I was your age once." She stood with her arms crossed over her form, her hands clasped together. "I know who you are… I understand that this is not what you want… but we all must make sacrifices at times…" She looked away, her face looking rather melancholy. "I also had much that I had to give up for my people… and you must do the same."

Raitto heard everything that her mother had said, but she was still extremely exhausted from before, so she was unable to take any of it in right now. She just stood there with a blank expression and nodded mindlessly. "Now, you must go to bed, Raitto…" Zelda said kindly and put her hands on her daughter's shoulder. "We have spoken enough for tonight, and you are obviously exhausted." Raitto nodded once more and walked away, knowing only one place right now; her bedroom.

Miranda was waiting nervously outside the doors the whole time. When Raitto came out, she ran over to her and immediately noticed her unusually blank expression. "Raitto, what was going on in there? I heard crashes, and-!" she started, but Raitto cut her off by saying "Miranda… please… not now… I need rest…" Miranda started for a moment, then nodded and silently walked Raitto back to her room. When the two arrived there, Miranda opened the door for her and led Raitto into her room. "Thank you, Miranda…" Raitto said, almost collapsing onto her bed. "Now I can finally rest…" She laid her head down and quickly nodded off. Miranda smiled a little as she closed the door and said silently "Raitto… I just hope you know what your doing…"

It was late at night, and Raitto was sound asleep… well, at first, until…

"Raitto! Raitto! Wake up, Raitto, come on!"

Raitto slowly opened her eyes and said groggily "Good morning." Someone slapped their hand to their forehead frustratedly. "Raitto, come on, this is no time to be delirious! Wake up!" Raitto sat up, slowly realizing that it was the middle of the night. "Miranda… what is going on? Why wake me…?"

"Raitto, the castle! I-it's under attack!" Miranda yelled frantically. Raitto immediately bolted up.

"What?!" she yelled, her eyes going wide. "By who?!"

"I do not know!" Miranda said, her tone becoming frightened and concerned. "They are these large black creature! They have already taken down four of our men, but no one knows what they are except for the queen, and she ran off!"

"Mom ran?!" Raitto asked frustratedly. "At a time like this?!"

"No, she said she had to go somewhere… somewhere in the desert, I think!" Miranda said hurriedly.

"Well, was there anyone other than the creatures and the soldiers?"

"Uh… er… oh, yes!"

"Who was it? Do you know?!" Raitto asked, her voice urgent sounding.

"No, I don't know her; she was not one of the palace!" Miranda said. "I-I think… I think she's the one controlling them!!" Raitto immediately jumped out of bed, and still in her clothing from the day before, rushed out the door. "Princess, where are you-?"

"To get this bitch who thinks she can overrun my kingdom."

* * *

Well, did you love it? Hate it? Leave a review if you can, please!  



	3. Chapter 2

Ah, chapter number 3! Yay! Heh, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story! And trust me, you're lucky I did… I have bronchitis, and I worked my butt off trying to get this out so soon when I'm not even supposed to be on my laptop in the first place!

**Tsuairi**: Well, it was only a cold at first, but you just _had _to go roller blade until 10:30 last night after being at a festival all day! It's your own fault… besides; the fact that you're losing your voice may be good for everyone… you talk too much.

**Raitto**: -nods- Yeah… although I think it was bronchitis in the first place… whatever.

Stop talking about the fact I'm sick, you losers. -.-

**Tsuairi**: -suddenly crying-

What's wrong?

**Tsuairi**: T-the ending to Twilight Princess is so sad! -sobs- I can't believe-

**Raitto & me**: -covers her mouth- NO SPOLIERS!

Anyways... say the disclaimer...g-guys... -starts sobbing with Tsuairi-

**Raitto**: Idiots. -.- kawaii-mistress does not own the Legend of Zelda.

Anyways… in this chapter, there is swearing and some violence, but what do ya expect, there's violence in the game too. The worst in this chapter is some blood, but I didn't even go into too much detail about that, or I would've made myself throw up. -smiles and laughs nervously- Anyways… on with chapter 3! -sweatdrops- Hope you like it! And please review if you can. It'll make me feel happy! -smiles-

* * *

"W-what?!" Tsuairi asked in shock. "But the mirror was completely obliterated when my parents-"

"True, since only the true ruler of the Twili can destroy it," Yuki interrupted. "But the thing that nobody else knows is that the true ruler of the Twili can also bring it back." Tsuairi stood for a moment, contemplating what was just said, then said carefully "Yuki, I am not the true ruler of the Twili. Midna, my mother, is." "Exactly," Yuki said, smirking a bit. "And you are the daughter of Midna and Link, the Ruler of the Twili and the Hero of the Twilight." She stood with her long, thin arms crossed over her chest. "If anyone could restore the mirror, I would think you are more than capable." Tsuairi stole a glance at her, then narrowed her eyes a bit, her bright blue eyes suddenly gaining a crimson tint. "And just why exactly are you telling me this?" she asked, her voice inquiring and mistrustful. "I see no reason why you would want the mirror restored, and you and I both know that you would not just give up this kind of information to someone like me without a price." Yuki's smirk grew a bit wider as she said, her voice a bit mocking "Why, Tsuairi, what do you mean?" "Yuki, if you refuse to tell me, I'll take the matter into my own hands." Yuki cocked her eyebrow as she said "Well, if you absolutely must know, I _do_ have an interest in restoring the mirror." "And what would that be…?" Yuki pushed herself off the wall and stood face-to-face with Tsuairi now. "Let's just say I have someone I need to find." Tsuairi was started to become angry now; she was quickly tiring of Yuki's mind games. "And what if I told you I don't trust you?" she spat out. "Well, then I won't give this to you," Yuki said, holding up the old leather-bound book. "I'll give it to Midna, who will surely destroy it once she gets her hands on it." She smiled devilishly when she saw the scowl Tsuairi shot at her before saying "Fine; I'll restore the mirror." Her eyes were burning bright red now, the blue in her eyes completely gone. "But only on one condition." "And what, may I ask, is that?" Yuki asked, her hands on her hips. "In case you haven't forgotten, I'm the one pulling the shots in this."

"That's where you're wrong," Tsuairi said, for the first time grinning in a mischievous and cunning fashion. "You're the one who needs to go. I only want to; but if you try to push me around, you can give the book to my mother; I assure you that she will most likely destroy it, but I am not a pawn, and I will not be treated as such." Yuki scowled, knowing that Tsuairi meant exactly what she had said; she was not the type to make such threats and not keep them. "Alright then, _princess_, what are your terms?" she asked coldly. Tsuairi was a bit afraid, but she refused to back down now; she was so close now.

"My terms are simple," she said, her voice stern and even. "You must promise me that no one will get hurt, and that when you are done with your business, the mirror will be destroyed again." "Fine, your terms are simple enough," Yuki said calmly, although her eyes were shining with malice. "Shall we go?" Now it was Tsuairi's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "Right now?" she asked, a bit of reluctance showing in her voice. "Are you sure that is wise?" "We must go quickly, before someone figures us out."

"…Fine, we shall be going then."

* * *

"T-this is rash, Raitto! This is dangerous!" Miranda yelled, running after her, trying to keep up with her quick strides. "I mean, almost all of the guards have been taken down by these creatures-!"

"Please, I have more strength than all of those idiots put together, and then some," Raitto said, grinning in her usual mischievous style. "Don't forget who you're dealing with here!" Miranda giggled a little nervously and said "Yes, I suppose you're right."

As they neared the doors that lead to the courtyard, where the fierce battle was being held, Miranda grabbed Raitto's arm just before she went out the door.

"Yes, Miranda?" she asked with an unusual kindness in her voice.

"Just… be careful…" she said, her eyes tearing up a bit. "Please…?" Raitto nodded softly, then turned on her heal and determinedly stepped outside. "I'll be fine… don't worry about me." She walked outside, drawing an arrow out of a quiver on her back and pulled out her bow. She immediately saw them; huge, menacing black creatures with glowing eyes… and around them, hundreds of dead bodies…

"You bastards…" she said quietly as her eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Did you say something?"

Raitto heard a voice behind her that was so cold it sent shivers up her spine. She quickly spun around. Standing there was a young woman with short black hair that spiked out at the sides and cold, blood-red eyes, her face looking completely merciless; Raitto knew she had found who was behind all this. "Who the hell are you?" she spat out angrily, her blood coming to a boil.

"Ah, so you are the princess's- oh, excuse me, I guess it would be queen, Zelda's daughter?" the girl asked, a vicious smirk playing across her lips. "Is your mother home? I have some… hm, _business_, with her."

"What do you want with Zelda?!" Raitto asked, her hands grasped tightly around her bow. "Just what 'business' do you have with her?!" "Heh, you little brat, your stunts amuse me," she said, pulling out a long sword. "If you are so naïve as to not know, then you do not have the right to know before you die."

"Excuse me?!" Raitto yelled, pulling out an arrow and putting her bow at the ready for an attack. "Listen, and listen good, you don't know who the hell you're screwing with here!" She drew the string of her bow back. "You son of a bitch, take this!!" she yelled, releasing her arrow. The other girl easily repelled it with just a flick of her wrist. "Please, you think something like _that_ could stop me?" she said, grinning with evil intent. "Now this is an attack!" she yelled as she lunged a Raitto with her sword, striking her in the arm.

Raitto shirked out in pain as the blade came in contact with her skin. "W-why you stupid- Ahh!" she yelled, as when she tried to lift her arm, more blood just came pouring out of the wound. "What a cheep shot, you stupid whore…" The woman started to advance towards her, and try as she might, Raitto couldn't get far away fast enough. "I suppose you may know the name of your slayer, princess," the woman mocked, putting her index finger on her left cheek. "It's Rio… though you may as well not bother to remember it; you'll soon be dead!" She brought down her blade. Raitto closed her eyes tightly and braced herself as best as she could; but she didn't feel anything besides her previous injury. She opened her eyes slightly and was shocked. "Of all people…" she said, a silent tear sliding down her pale cheeks as she smiled slightly. "…Well, maybe I should've expected this…" In front of her was a girl holding up a shield and a long, thin sword, her long skirt ripped and tattered, her mousy brown hair stained with dirt and blood. Her dark green eyes shone with determination as she fought against Rio with all her strength. She managed to push Rio back far enough and run over to Raitto, pulling her to her feet since she had collapsed from exhaustion.

"And you thought I was just going to let you have all the fun?" she asked jokingly, her smile both bright and mischievous. Raitto gladly took her hand and picked up her bow and arrows. "Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't think you wanted to play, Miranda," she said, grinning. "Well, since we're here, shall we?" "I'd be insulted if you didn't!"

"Ha, you little brats; you think some spoiled brat and her mutt are going to defeat me?" Rio said, her sword in its' sheath now. "Do not think this is over." She grinned. "I've decided I want to play with you for awhile before I kill you, princess." She grinned. "What the hell are you saying?!" Raitto asked, but just as she asked, Rio, with one deft motion, ran over and grabbed Miranda. Miranda was caught by surprise and dropped the sword and shield. "Ahh! Raitto!!" she yelled sounding desperate as Rio opened a portal. "Miranda!!" Raitto yelled. "You bastard, leave her alone, this is between me and you! Leave her out of this, you coward!" Rio laughed maliciously, making sure to hold Miranda so that she would be unable to escape. "Well, when Zelda returns from the desert, tell her this; the history of light and darkness is written in blood, and history has once again come to repeat its self. She'll understand the message." Rio walked through the portal, Miranda struggling with every ounce of her strength to get free, although it was futile at this point. "Goodbye, princess." "Raitto!!" Miranda yelled out before being pulled in completely. "Miranda!!" she yelled, but it was no use; both Rio and Miranda had left, along with the remaining creatures. Raitto sunk to the ground. "I can't believe this… I could protect you… I couldn't protect anyone…" Her body was wracked in sobs as she cried out and buried her face in her thin arms.

* * *

Tsuairi and Yuki were now near the edge of their world, where the portal was created from the realm of light to the realm of twilight. "So, how do we do this if the mirror is in the other realm…?" Tsuairi asked, standing with the book clutched to her chest. "If you just say the spell in the book, it should reform in the realm of light, and the portal should lead from here to a desert in the realm of light." Tsuairi, her hands shaking, opened the book. "So, do I just say the spell…?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit. Yuki smirked a bit as she said "Yep, just read off the spell, and that's it. Are you ready?" Tsuairi nodded, and very nervously stepped up to the edge and started to mutter something that was incoherent. After a few seconds, a bright orange light circled around her, her vivid orange hair swirling around her, her eyes still red like the Twili, as a black and orange portal opened its self in front of her. "The portal into the realm of light… at last…" Yuki said quietly, her smile holding a strange aura to it.

* * *

Zelda stood in the desert and watched in awe as the mirror, destroyed 20 years ago, was magically reassembling its self… and the portal opened. "How could this be…?! The Mirror of Twilight…" Zelda looked grim as she said "This cannot end well…" 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Welcome to the next chapter of my lovely fanfiction. -grins-

**Tsuairi**: Took ya long enough.

F you. -.-

**Raitto**: Look, I'm just going to go ahead and do the stupid disclaimer…

Actually, I have a special guest here today to help me with that!

**Tsuairi & Raitto**: Who?

Alright, everyone, put your hands together for… Ocarina of Time Link! XP

**OoT Link**: Huh…? Where am I…?

Link!! -squeals- Must… glomp… super… cute… person!! -chases-

**OoT Link**: …Meep! O.O -runs around in circles with me chasing him-

**Raitto**: And I _still_ end up saying the disclaimer… -.- kawaii-mistress does not own the Legend of Zelda.

-pants- W-wow… I underestimated him… dang it… oh well… maybe I'll get him next chapter! -smiles evilly- Anyways, sorry for the short chapter! -bows- Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Read and review, pretty please? -smiles cutely-

* * *

As Tsuairi finished the spell, she stood on the border between her world and the other. "So… this will lead me into the other realm…" she said in awe as she stood.

"Tsuairi?"

Tsuairi quickly spun around… "Great… just the person I didn't wanna see right now…" she muttered as her heart sped up considerably, for in front of her stood Midna; and she did _not_ look too pleased. "Tsuairi, what is the meaning of sneaking out like this?" she asked sternly, walking over to her daughter. "I cannot believe you'd-!" She suddenly paused and gasped when she saw the large portal in front of them. "Tsuairi… what is going on here?!" she asked, her eyes widened considerably. "This couldn't be-!" "It is… the power of the Twilight Mirror…" Tsuairi said, looking over to the portal… until she realized someone was missing…

"Yuki!" she yelled, her hands clenching into fists. "Why that-!" Tsuairi quickly ran over into the portal, her eyes narrowed in hatred. "Tsuairi! Come back here!" Midna yelled, and although she looked angered, she was truly only concerned for her daughter… it seemed as though there would be another battle of light and shadow… just what she had been trying to prevent by destroying the mirror. Midna tried to run in after her… but surprisingly, the portal seemed to have developed a barrier, and it pushed Midna away. "Wha-?!" she said, surprised. She frowned remorsefully and sighed a bit.

Within the Twili, there had been an ancient legend; it spoke of a young heroine.

_When the battle of light and darkness wages once more,_

_One shall stand_

_With the aid of the light and darkness that flow within her veins_

_The heroine who shall once more save the twilight_

_The daughter of the ruler and of the hero_

_The one who shall stand _

_With the Master Sword in hand_

_And defeat the evil ones once and for all_

When Midna and Link had returned from their long journey, the Twili all thought that Midna had fulfilled the prophecy, and decided they could rest with ease now; but Midna herself knew that she was not the one the legend spoke of; that was why she had destroyed the mirror; she had hoped that that prophesy would never be fulfilled, that her and the Hero of Twilight, her husband, Link, defeated the evil once and for all… but apparently, a new evil had risen… and this time, it was her daughter's turn. "Tsuairi…" Midna smiled sadly as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I pray to the goddesses of the realm of light that you come back safely." She stood there and though about Zelda for a moment, and took a moment to consider that she was most likely queen herself now as well. "Zelda, if you can hear me, I know you have done so much for me already… but I ask you once more to aid me… please keep my daughter safe."

* * *

Tsuairi emerged from the mirror, her eyes glowing right now from her anger. "I have a bad feeling about this…" she said as she walked out of the portal and down the rough stone stairs. "Where did that bitch go… huh?!" she suddenly yelled out, surprised.

As she looked around, she noticed something strange; a person was lying on the ground; it seemed to be a young woman. Her blond hair was spread out gracefully behind her as she lied motionless on the ground, her once beautiful silk dress ripped and tattered, as though she had been in a great battle. Tsuairi cautiously walked over to the woman and knelt beside her. "Is she dead…?" she murmured as she gently placed her index finger over the woman's wrist. "…Hm, she has a pulse… I guess she must still be alive…" Tsuairi sighed a bit frustratedly, her anger quickly dispersing and her eyes finally returning to their natural sky blue. "I can't waste time looking for Yuki now…" She frowned, looking a bit displeased as she lifted the woman onto her back with surprising ease. "Why do I always gotta be the nice girl?" she grumbled as she started slowly out of the chamber.

* * *

"Princess!" yelled one of the remaining guards as they rushed over to their fallen princess. "Princess Raitto, what happened here?!" Raitto sat there, her head bowed in silence, her face hidden behind the long silky blond hair that hung in front of her face. "Princess, you must answer us!" Raitto still refused to speak, her body completely motionless except for her chest moving up and down quickly. "Please, miss, tell us what went on here," said a kindly older woman, a servant in the castle. Hearing that kind voice made Raitto want to cry out again for what she had lost…

"There must have been an attack here. Can't you tell from the scattered bodies?"

A young girl walked onto the scene. Raitto heard the alien voice and tilted her head up a bit. The girl had unusually colored hair, it being a vivid orange color. Her eyes shone sapphire like the waters of Lake Hylia, and her clothing looked a bit foreign. She guessed the stranger was from another land outside of Hyrule, and contemplated it only for a moment before she noticed something that made her gasp in worry and shock; there was someone else on the girl's back with familiar blond hair and the finely made clothing of the royal family of Hyrule…

"Mother!!" she yelled, quickly standing up and running over to the girl; unfortunately, though, her temper got a hold of her, a nasty habit of hers, and she quickly drew her weapon and pointed it at the girl. "What the hell have you done to her?!" The girl looked slightly surprised for a moment before her face contorted into one that clearly showed her frustration and annoyance. "You little brat, is this the thanks I get for saving her?" the girl said, her eyes gaining a slight red tinge as she grumbled, "That's the _last_ time I do anyone around here any favors…" Raitto looked taken aback for moment before she finally lowered her arrow. "Save her…?" she repeated in surprise. "And just how, dare I ask, did you get into the desert, miss…" "Tsuairi," the girl said, carefully lowering Zelda off her back and gently onto the ground. "And my means of happening upon the mirror chamber are none of your concern." "M-mirror chamber?! You mean the one in the desert that once housed the Twilight Mirror?!" Raitto asked, her eyes wide; come to think of it, this girl's appearance seemed to be vaguely familiar to her; orange hair, red eyes, and now that she looked closely, this girl's skin had a very slight blue tinge to it… but that was impossible…"What are you staring at?" Tsuairi asked, her eyes looked reproachful as she glared at Raitto. "And you could at least be polite enough to give your name before you go gawking at someone. I mean, come on, did your mother not ever teach you that staring is rude? Even I know that! Or is proper etiquette somehow different here?" "Bite your tongue, you wretch!" Raitto said coldly, her eyes narrowed out of sheer exasperation. "Did your mother never teach you how to speak to royalty?!" She stood up tall and introduced herself. "Raitto, daughter of Queen Zelda and princess of Hyrule." "Did _your_ mother teach you how to speak to royalty?" Tsuairi retorted. "I suppose I haven't fully introduced myself; Tsuairi, daughter of the True Ruler of the Twili, Midna and the Hero of the Twilight, Link, princess of the Twilight Realm." Tsuairi smiled arrogantly at the surprised look on Raitto's face. "Y-you're…!" Raitto stuttered, but didn't say anymore before someone spoke behind her.

"Ah, so you are the one responsible for the mirror…" Raitto quickly turned and smiled in a very relieved way when she had seen who spoke. "So you've come to, you're majesty," Tsuairi said politely, giving a small bow to show respect since she was no longer within her own kingdom. "You must be the queen of this land, Zelda, right?" "That is correct," Zelda said, looking closely at Tsuairi; she was definitely one of them. "And you must be one of the Twilight, no?" "You catch on quickly, but then again, I suppose since you and my mother were together for so long, it shouldn't come as a shock to me." Zelda nodded a bit. "So, it's just as I predicted; you are the daughter of Link and Midna, are you not?" Tsuairi looked at Zelda, her eyes hard and indifferent. "Yes; I am the princess of Twilight, and I am the one who restored the mirror." "I see…" Zelda said. She was a bit worried, though; when Midna had left, she obviously destroyed the mirror for good reason… so why, and more importantly how, did her own daughter bring back the shattered mirror? "Please, come inside so that we may discuss this away from prying minds," Zelda said calmly as she signaled for Tsuairi to go. Tsuairi was a little reluctant; she really needed to find Yuki… but she didn't want to be rude, especially to the one who had saved her own mother a long time ago, so she carefully walked inside, truly having no clue what was to come now.


	5. Chapter 4

-cries- I'm so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!! It took me forever to update, I know, I know, and it's short to boot! I'm sorry!!

Raitto: ...Shut up.

Tsuairi: Yes, really.

You guys are horrible! Anyways, I really am sorry... I got grounded for a week from my laptop, and I've had up to my eyeballs in school work recently, so my updates may get a bit farther apart until my summer vacation begins. Sorry about that. Anyways, for the disclaimer...

Raitto&Tsuairi: Not Link again!!

Aww, you guys are mean. v.v Fine then... I'll have to bring in someone else... I know! One of my bestest buddies Mel!!

Melissa: What?! I was watchin' Naruto!!

Do the disclaimer for my story! -smiles-

Melissa: -mutters- Lazy son of a...

-angry glare-

Melissa: Geez, fine, fine... kawaii-mistress does not own the Legend of Zelda, or myself, for that matter.

Raitto: It's a miracle! I didn't do the disclaimer!

Now, onward to the story! -grins- Hey, this chapter may be short, but it ain't too shabby! (I think. -sweatdrop-)

* * *

Raitto was a bit displeased at the moment, both with Zelda and this strange girl. "How dare this… this… this strange kid just invite herself here!" Raitto thought bitterly. "And just _why_ is Zelda inviting her in without so much as questioning her?!" Raitto glared straight ahead, refusing to look at either of them. "What's the face for?" Tsuairi asked suddenly, although she too seemed to be staring straight ahead. "What face?!" Raitto asked defensively. "This is always how I look!" "Well, excuse me, it's not my fault for asking. Cool off some, _please_," Tsuairi said spitefully, doing her best to keep her temper from rising too much. "Listen, I don't want you coming into _my_ kingdom and ordering me around, kid!" Raitto said, a smirk playing across her face when she saw Tsuairi's eyes turn a bright shade of red. "Besides, it looks to me like you're the one who needs to keep her temper." "Shut up, ya spoiled brat!" "You're the one with an attitude problem!" "Idiot!" "Moron!"

"Girls, that's enough!" Zelda finally yelled out, barely hear over the screams of the two bickering teens. Both Tsuairi and Raitto looked away from each other and turned their attention to Zelda, who's countenance clearly illustrated her displeasure at the two. Said girls looked off to the side a bit nervously. Zelda sighed and walked back to the two. "Raitto, Tsuairi…" she said, looking at both, who were still staring at the ground. Zelda put her hand on her forehead. "I understand that it must be difficult for two so different as yourselves to cooperate and get along, but you two must stop this senseless arguing if you intend to do anything." "What do you mean by that…?" Tsuairi said, first to speak up since her fight with Raitto had ended. "I didn't come here for any particular purpose, I'm afraid." "Then go back home," Raitto spat out. "Raitto, behave yourself!" Zelda shot out at her. Raitto ceased her comments, but she appeared to still be angry, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Now, then… please, come inside," Zelda said; through all their trouble, they had still made it to the castle gates in good time. "I'll discuss these matters with you there."

* * *

"I've returned, Master Rio," someone said, her whole body including her face covered in a long black cloak, bowing before a large throne in which sat a black-haired, crimson-eyed woman sprawled out with her legs over the side of the throne with a bored look on her face.

"What took you so long?" Rio asked in an uninterested tone. "You're a good bit late."

"I apologize," the other said, still bowed down on the floor.

"Whatever," Rio said, sitting up and propping her head on her hands lazily. "Anyways, did you do as planned?"

"Of course," the person said, finally standing and pulling an old leather bound book from within the folds of her cloak. "The pathway is opened, just as you wished." Rio laughed a bit and clapped her hands slowly. "I must say, not too shabby," she said, her eyes shining with the same malice as when she was at the castle. "I get the feeling you'll prove your worth to me yet."

"Thank you, Master," the person said. "What shall I do next?"

"Hm… go to the castle in Hyrule…" Rio said, standing and leaning lazily against the throne. "Just watch over them until you receive new orders."

"Why not just eliminate them now, Master?"

"When the time is ripe, they'll prove very useful to us, both of them… we'll need them if we are to conquer the realms," Rio said, smirking. "After all, that dear Twilight Princess has already been of great use to us." She snickered. "Poor thing, doesn't even have the slightest clue she's being used."

"She's always been rather naïve."

"I don't doubt it," Rio said, laughing cruelly. "Both her and that temperamental Hylian princess. They're both so clueless; it's quite amusing!"

"The Hylian princess… she's the daughter of Zelda, no?"

"Of course. Don't ask me such stupid questions." The person frowned, although it was unseen behind the cloak.

"Master, if you'll allow me to say so, you should be careful."

"And why's that?" Rio asked, and eyebrow quirked.

"You're against the saviors of both the Twilight and Light," the person said. "They know what they're doing far too well."

"Please, I'm not a fool like my father," Rio spat out, looking rather upset. "He underestimated the power of the ones chosen by the goddesses; it was the mistake that was ultimately his downfall. I will not make the same blunders, I assure you!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to anger you." Rio sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Anyways… go, I'm sure they're all at the castle right now discussing their plans."

"What will you do, Master?"

"Simple," Rio said, her evil smirk back. "I'll go set up for… later."

"Yes, Master." Rio looked at the person and said agitatedly "And take off that cloak; you needn't wear it right now; you must blend a little better with everyone else, or they'll suspect you."

"Very well," the person said, lowering the hood of the cloak to reveal crimson hair and cerulean eyes. "I shall not fail you, Master Rio."

"You'd better not," Rio said, her face yet again in a bored and lazy expression. "Don't forget, I saved you from the Twilight, Yuki."

"…I understand."


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: **Uwahhhhhhhhhh!! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! It's been so long! TT.TT

**Tsuairi: **Ya think?!

**Raitto:** Lazy.

**Me:** I went brain-dead! It's summer, what do you expect?! Oh, man, I wouldn't be surprised if I lost almost all my readers!

**Raitto: **So, shall I do the disclaimer as usual? -.-

**Me:** Nah... I've got a guest with me! -grins-

**Tsuairi & Raitto:** No Link!!

**Me:** ... Evil!! Fine, I'll get... Ed from FMA!!

**Ed:** ...Huh?!! Where am I...? Who are you people?!

**Me:** -hands him a card- Just read it and you can go!

**Ed:** ...I guess... ahem... kawaii-mistress does not own the Legend of Zelda. There, can I go back now...?

**Me: **...Not yet. -grins- Ed!! -glomps-

**Ed: **Get this crazy girl offa me!! HELLLLLLLLLLLLP!!

**Tsuairi: **-sighs- Shall we?

**Raitto: **Yep. -.- This isn't going to stop for awhile...

* * *

Zelda slowly walked into the castle, followed by Tsuairi and Raitto.

"So, now that we're here, would you mind explaining this situation?" Tsuairi asked, walked ahead a bit. "I hate to rush you, but I have other matters to attend to."

"Other matters?" Raitto spat at her. "I thought you hadn't come here for any particular purpose." Tsuairi glared reproachfully at her.

"Listen to me, spoiled princess," she said, putting her hand against her forehead, "What I do is my own business, so just leave me alone." She yawned and stretched a bit. Raitto was about to retaliate, when Zelda decided it was best to put a stop to it before it began.

"Girls, enough of this!" she said, grabbing both of their attention for the time being. "Raitto, you needn't be so hostile to our guest!" Tsuairi snickered a little, until Zelda turned to her as well. "And as for you, miss, I know you must be exhausted from your journey here, but you must not lose your temper at those undeserving of it." Now it was Raitto's turn to laugh as Tsuairi just glowered at her once more. Zelda stood in front of both of the girls. "Now, please, both of you, you must cooperate. Raitto… what happened here? As you know, I was not here when those Shadows attacked." Raitto stood there, her cold eyes softening a little as she though back to the night's events…

"Well… um…" she said, at a loss for words; how could anyone expect her to talk about this almost right after it happened? Her face was contorted into a look mixed with sadness and despair.

"What's wrong with you?" Tsuairi asked, standing with her arms crossed as her face showed no emotion. "You look like you just lost your best friend."

Unfortunately, that had hit Raitto rather hard… especially considering that pretty much _was_ what just happened to her. It showed, too, as a few tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"Raitto, what happened here?" Zelda asked again, only this time, her voice was a bit softer.

"…_She_ took Miranda away…" Raitto said, sounding as if she were distant even though she was right in front of them. "I was almost killed, but she saved me… but then that woman took her… I don't know why, though…" A few stray tears slid down her face. Tsuairi just stood there, still completely emotionless, and Zelda, although she looked a bit saddened, managed to stand and listen with out interrupting. Tsuairi was finally the first one to speak up again.

"She?" Tsuairi asked, her voice hinting towards slight curiosity. "Who? Do you know her name?" Raitto looked up at Tsuairi, and for the first time, spoke to her without distain in her voice.

"Rio," she answered simply, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "She said her name was Rio."

"…I've heard that name before…" Zelda said, her eyes going wide. "…That woman… it cannot be the same person!"

"You've heard of her?" Tsuairi asked, leaning coolly against a pillar. "Who is she?" Zelda thought for a moment; if this was the same Rio she had heard about… they were in trouble; not only them, but all of Hyrule… all of the world… Zelda finally spoke up again after a moment.

"She is… the daughter of Ganondorf," Zelda said, her eyes hard and her face stern. For the first time in awhile now, Tsuairi reacted to this; her eyes went large as she struggled to find her words again.

"Ganondorf?!!" Tsuairi yelled out at last. "You mean the one you, Midna, and Link defeated all those years ago?!! That Ganondorf?!" Zelda nodded gravely.

"Yes, it is indeed him I speak of," she said, then turned to Raitto, who had once more regained her composure. "Raitto, you too know of Ganondorf, no?" Raitto nodded a bit; she was in a bit of a daze, and her lack of sleep didn't help at all.

"How does Ganondorf have a daughter, anyways?!" Tsuairi asked, one eyebrow raised so high it almost went up into her bangs. "What woman would wanna do _that_?" She shuddered and made a face, almost completely forgetting any kind of the royal composure that she had been taught to use. Zelda sighed a bit as she gave Tsuairi a look that clearly said this was not the time to be goofing off.

"You should know that Ganondorf is a powerful sorcerer," Zelda said surprisingly calmly. "He more than likely found a way to reincarnate himself into this girl Rio… and she is more than likely after you two for her revenge, aside from trying to accomplish what Ganondorf failed in."

"Oh, well that's just great!" Raitto yelled sarcastically, saying something for the first time in awhile now. "Here we have some nutcase who's a reincarnation of the nutcase you guys defeated years ago, except now, she's indefinitely after us for her revenge and trying to take over the world with her creepy shadow creatures!"

"…Wait a minute!" Tsuairi said; something had just clicked on in her head. "…Shadow creatures…? That's what my parents fought years ago, and they were from the Twilight…! But how can that be?!"

"…I think the attack started soon after you restored the mirror," Zelda said, closing her eyes. "_Those_ are what I had fought off before; unfortunately, I hadn't been prepared for such an attack, and I fainted. You most likely found me a very short time after." Tsuairi just stood there for a moment with her head down; her eyes were hidden under her bangs.

"Hey, hello, Twilight Princess, you in there?!?" Raitto said frustratedly after only a minute or so, waving her hand in front of Tsuairi's face. Just at that moment, she had whispered something almost inaudible.

"…So… this must be my fault, then…"

Tsuairi suddenly snapped her head up; there were tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe this!!" she yelled, her shoulders shaking. "How could I be so stupid?! I should have known something like this would happen!" Zelda slowly approached Tsuairi as she put her hands to her face.

"Tsuairi," she said kindly as she attempted to look Tsuairi in the eyes, "I don't believe this is your fault alone." She looked a bit distressed as she said "…These attacks have been going on for about a month now…"

"Wait a second, if these attacks have been going on for awhile now, how come they didn't attack here in the first place?" Raitto asked.

"The attacks before now have been much smaller," Zelda said sadly. "Unfortunately, I believe her restoring the mirror may have unleashed a much greater power…" She paused for a moment before she continued; Tsuairi looked up at Zelda, a few stray tears still falling. "But all we can do now is stop this before it gets any worse. Even if the mirror hadn't been restored, she would have eventually gained the power necessary, I assure you. At least now we have both the aid of the Twilight Princess and Hyrule's princess." With that, Zelda actually smiled, just a bit. "I believe that you two, if you can put aside your differences and work together, can save both the Twilight Realm and the Realm of Light." She looked at both of them; Tsuairi stood there, glaring at Raitto from one side, Raitto mimicking the same on the opposite side. Zelda sighed again. '_This isn't going to be as easy as I thought…'_

"Well, _I_ agree with Zelda!" a small voice rang out. "Stop bickering and do something, you boneheads!!" Both girls shrieked in surprise as something small flew out of Tsuairi's pocket.

"…Eri?" Tsuairi asked, holding out her hand for the fairy to land in. Eri perched herself in Tsuairi's palm.

"Yes! How could you have forgotten me all this time?" she said, flying up so she was directly in front of Tsuairi's face. "I'm surprised that you didn't leave me in the other realm!" Raitto snickered.

"Methinks the fairy doesn't like you," she said, grinning smugly.

"Methinks you should shut it before I do something you're going to regret." A whistle could be heard suddenly.

"Would both of you shut up?!!" Eri yelled, surprisingly loud for something so tiny. "I think that you two should get it in gear and go after this evil lady!"

"…Despite how crude it was said, I agree," Zelda said quietly. "You girls must stop, if only for the sake of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, and go. Only together can you two do this." Both girls sighed loudly.

"…And just _how_ am I expected to get along with _that_?" Tsuairi asked, pointing to Raitto.

"Same question," Raitto said. Once again, the two were caught in a staring match. Both Zelda and Eri heaved a huge sigh.

"Is this _ever_ going to end?" Eri asked, turning to Zelda. "Because with these two being the ones who are supposed to save us all, I'm just not sure how all this is going to turn out; I have half a mind to think that they're going to kill each other before they can even get to Rio."

"We'll find a way, somehow," Zelda said as the tiny fairy perched herself on Zelda's shoulder. "We _have_ to."

* * *

"God, I may as well be issuing myself a death sentence… I'm afraid Rio doesn't give that brat quite enough consideration…"

Yuki stood outside the castle gates, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "This is just wonderful…" she said sarcastically, placing a hand on her head.

Although she acted extremely humble around Rio, truthfully, she was very cocky and absolutely despised being sent on errands like this; she was sure to fail, not to mention blow her own cover, and she knew it. But if she didn't agree to it… well, she didn't even want to think about that. She calmly approached a guard that stood in front of the castle. She noticed the bodies of the dead soldiers lying around and had to restrain from smirking; she was about just as sadistic as Rio was.

"Let me in," she suddenly demanded before the guard even asked who she was.

"Excuse me, miss, but the queen is in a very important-"

"You _will_ let me in," she said, her eyes suddenly becoming intense. "Now move aside. I'll use force is you make me." The guard drew his sword, but in the time it took him to do that, Yuki put her hands together, collecting energy, then threw it at him, throwing him about 20 feet before he finally landed, unconscious. She then strolled into the castle. She noticed the lack of security, more than likely due to the recent attack.

"Looks like she overdid it a little," Yuki said disdainfully, although she also smirked.

She quickly found her way to the room where the three were, but she hid herself outside the door for a few moments while peeking inside. She noticed the two princesses were glaring at each other; if looks could kill, they'd both be dead. Zelda looked a bit frustrated; Yuki figured she had been trying to sort them out, and failed. She also noticed the annoying fairy perched on her shoulder, the one Tsuairi always seemed to have around her. She suddenly heard one of them speak up, and it sounded like Tsuairi.

"…I don't have time for this," Tsuairi said angrily, suddenly turning away from Raitto. "Besides, I already said there are other matters to attend to."

"Fine with me!" Raitto said angrily. "And don't bother to come back here!" Zelda looked distressed; what was she going to do if she couldn't get these two to at least speak to each other civilly, let alone fight together? Eri flew between Tsuairi and Raitto.

"Listen!" she yelled. "Get it together, you idiots! Or both of you will be _dead_!" Tsuairi was about to say something, but was cut short when she felt something… something wasn't right…

"There's someone watching us," she said suddenly, her eyes turning deep red. Raitto backed up a bit; she looked livid…

"Bravo, kid…" Yuki said, finally stepping into the room. "You're not too shabby…"

"I demand to know where you've been!" Tsuairi yelled, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Now!"

"All in good time, _princess_," Yuki said, smiling in a particularly nasty way.

"I know you're up to something!" Tsuairi yelled again. "You're sneaking around! What are you hiding from me?!"

"I was simply exploring the area," Yuki said simply, shrugging. "Is that a problem? Besides, what proof do you have that I was doing otherwise?" Tsuairi still looked enraged, her eyes looking like they were almost burning.

"…You're lying." Surprisingly, it wasn't Tsuairi who said this, but Raitto. "You're with _her_, aren't you?" Yuki hadn't expected it to be this girl who figured it out, and looked taken aback before she spat out "And how do you figure?"

"You're face just told me everything I need to know," Raitto said smugly before suddenly switching expressions and pulling out and arrow; she had never put her weapon back away. Tsuairi also pulled out her sword, and boy, did she look mad…

"I knew it!!" she yelled, every syllable filled to the brim with her rage. "You betrayed us! You betrayed _me_!" For some reason unknown to Zelda or Raitto, Tsuairi's eyes filled with tears.

"I don't expect you to understand!" Yuki said, pulling out a long dagger. "But I refuse to allow you get in my way, Tsuairi!" Tsuairi, trying to hold out, suddenly lunged at Yuki; Yuki quickly transported herself to an area a few feet from her.

"I won't kill you yet! I'm not done with you!" she yelled before quickly throwing her dagger at Tsuairi. It caught a few strands of her short hair as she just dodged the full blow. Yuki used the distraction to quickly disappear. Even Raitto looked angry now; that woman worked for Rio! She had to be destroyed at all costs! Zelda and Eri, however, directed their attention to Tsuairi, who was slumped on the ground. Her face was hidden, facing the floor.

"Tsuairi…?" Eri said, landing on her back. "…It's her, isn't it…?"

"You mean that bitch?" Raitto asked, all contempt forgotten for now. "Does Tsuairi know her…?" Although it was hard to tell from how small she was, Eri's face looked sad.

"…Yes," she finally answered after a minute. "…They used to be friends."

* * *

Well, what did ya think? Review, please! -smiles- They make me happyfuls! 


End file.
